The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing which has a drag mechanism for applying a braking force to the spool.
In the drag mechanism of a conventional spinning reel, the drag adjustment knob can be turned to gradually increase or decrease the braking force. In some instances during actual fishing, however, the drag mechanism must be suddenly released so the spool rotates freely in order to prevent breaking a fishline or tearing the hook out of the mouth of a fish, to promote the biting of a fish, etc. Since the drag adjustment knob must be turned by at least one rotation to release, it is impossible to easily and quickly release the mechanism. To solve this problem, a spinning reel in which the spool can be immediately released, through one-shot manipulation is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 61-197872 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,077.
However, since the mechanism for the shifting is provided in the casing of each of the above-mentioned conventional spinning reels, not only the mechanism but also a rotor turning mechanism, a spool sliding mechanism and a mechanism for returning the spool from free rotation to drag are located in the casing so that the interior of the casing is very complicated. Thus, it is very troublesome to assemble and disassemble the reel, the reel is likely to develop mechanical problems, the casing is large in size and weight, and the possible positions for locating the lever of a mechanism for stopping the rotor are restricted.